Amor En El Circo
by Jennifer Weasley Potter
Summary: Ginny, la hija de Lord Weasley, escucha cuando su madrastra dice a su amante, Sir Draco Malfoy, un noble sin recursos, que la tía abuela de la muchacha ha muerto y le heredó a ésta una enorme fortuna.
1. Argumento

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Amor en el circo** **de ****Bárbara Cartland** **perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

Argumento:

Ginny, la hija de Lord Weasley, escucha cuando su madrastra dice a su amante, Sir Draco Malfoy, un noble sin recursos, que la tía abuela de la muchacha ha muerto y le heredó a ésta una enorme fortuna. Lady Weasley sugiere que Sir Draco se case con la heredera para que ambos puedan apoderarse de su dinero. Aterrorizada por lo anterior Ginny huye, llevándose a Fred, quien fuera asistente de su fallecido hermano. Al segundo día de escapar, vislumbra una espléndida mansión a la distancia, y para su sorpresa, no lejos de la mansión, descubre el toldo de un circo y que conducen a un tigre, sujeto con una correa, hacia una jaula. Movida por la curiosidad, entra en la tienda del circo y se encuentra con el apuesto Conde de Potter, quien acaba de regresar de prestar servicio en el Ejército de Ocupación en Francia. Cómo Ginny descubre que el interior de la casa es muy diferente a su apariencia exterior, cómo se entera de que el conde prepara un circo para conseguir dinero, y cómo ella no sólo salva la vida de él sino también pierde el corazón.


	2. Capitulo 1

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Amor en el circo** **de ****Bárbara Cartland** **perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 1:**

_**1818**_

Ginny, quien cabalgaba de regreso a su casa bajo el sol primaveral, observó que la mansión de su padre, a la distancia, se veía muy atractiva.

Originalmente de estilo Tudor, fue sufriendo alteraciones a través de las generaciones de la familia Weasley durante trescientos años.

El actual Lord Weasley quedó muy abatido al perder a su único hijo varón en Waterloo.

A raíz de esa tragedia dejó de mostrar interés por sus propiedades y pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en Londres.

El resultado fue desastroso.

A principios de mil ochocientos dieciocho decidió regresar al campo después de casarse con una mujer que desagradó a Ginny en cuanto la conoció.

El sentimiento fue recíproco.

La nueva Lady Weasley parecía no escatimar esfuerzos para convertir en un infierno la vida de su hijastra.

Al principio, Ginny pensó que su padre la ayudaría, al comprender cuán difícil resultaba para ella ver a una desconocida ocupar el lugar de su madre.

No obstante, Lord Weasley tomó la actitud de menor resistencia.

Se había consolado de la pérdida de su primera esposa y de los caprichos de su segunda entregándose a la bebida.

Era increíble para Ginny que su padre hubiera cambiado a tal punto en tan corto tiempo.

Pensó, cuando él solía beber sin medida después de la muerte de su hermano, que sólo sería un paliativo temporal y que pronto volvería a sus antiguas costumbres.

Sin embargo, en su club de Londres bebía en exceso. Y también se había enterado de que inducía a otros a hacerlo con él y en cualquier lugar.

Después de su última ausencia de casi seis meses volvió al campo y a Ginny le fue difícil reconocerlo.

Poco tiempo después de la muerte de su madre, ella ingresó a un Colegio para Señoritas.

Cuando volvió a su hogar se encontró que todo era diferente, especialmente su padre.

Era indiscutible que Romina Weasley misma lo animaba a beber.

Eso, pensó Ginny despectiva, era para que él no se percatara del escandaloso comportamiento de su madrastra.

Jamás consideró que una dama pudiera comportarse de esa forma.

Habría sido muy torpe para no darse cuenta de que su madrastra tenía un amante.

De hecho, habían sido dos desde que ella regresara a casa. Basándose en los decirles de la servidumbre, sacó en conclusión que tuvo varios antes.

Se escandalizó terriblemente.

Su madre era dulce, tierna y amaba mucho a su padre.

Por lo tanto, Ginny jamás había estado en contacto con mujeres tan descaradas como su madrastra.

Romina era hermosa, nadie podría negarlo; sin embargo, también era dura, ambiciosa y sólo pensaba en sí misma.

Se mostraba despótica y desagradable con los viejos sirvientes que tenían muchos años en la casa.

No visitaba a los granjeros de la propiedad ni a los ancianos de aldea.

Hablaba en contra de ellos durante las comidas, lo que significaba que sus palabras eran eco en toda la propiedad.

Al principio Lord Weasley estaba muy entusiasmado con su mujer y ésta podía manejarlo a su antojo con sólo mover el dedo.

Poco a poco, pensó Ginny, su padre empezó a descubrir quién era ella y, para evitar enfrentarse a su fracaso, reincidió en la bebida.

Ginny se acercaba a la casa, cabalgando sobre uno de los briosos caballos de su padre.

Se encogió ante la idea de que, en unos cuantos minutos más, estaría en compañía de su madrastra.

A la vez, la idea de abandonar su hogar la abrumaba. Sería decir adiós a todo cuanto le era familiar y querido.

Llegó a pensar que habría familiares que aceptarían cuidarla si se los pedía, más el orgullo, parte de su herencia familiar, surgía altivo en ella, haciéndola sentir que sería humillante explicar la penosa situación de su padre.

El sirviente que la acompañaba se acercó a su lado cuando entraron en el patio.

Tomó la brida del caballo mientras Ginny desmontaba.

Ella acarició al animal, que se frotó contra su brazo y en ese instante comprendió que no podía alejarse de los caballos que amaba.

Por desagradable que fuera su madrastra, siempre tenía el consuelo de poder cabalgar y alejarse de la casa.

Al menos por ese tiempo quedaba fuera del alcance de su lengua mordaz y sarcástica.

—Gracias, Bill —dijo Ginny al sirviente.

Subió la antigua escalinata de piedra y entró en el vestíbulo.

Se quitó el sombrero y lo colocó, junto con sus guantes, sobre una silla.

Al mirar hacia el reloj observó que era más tarde que de costumbre, así que decidió desayunar antes de cambiarse el traje de montar por un vestido.

Si dirigió hacia el desayunador.

Al disponerse a abrir la puerta, escuchó la voz de su madrastra que mencionaba su nombre.

— ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que a Ginny le heredaran tanto dinero? —decía.

— ¡Es una joven con mucha suerte! —respondió la voz de un hombre.

Ginny sabía que quien hablara era el amante en turno de su madrastra.

Su nombre era Sir Draco Malfoy y a ella le desagradó desde que llegara a la casa señorial, tres meses atrás.

—Debemos ser listos en este asunto —dijo Romina Weasley.

— ¿Astuto?

Su voz denotaba curiosidad, más no un interés especial.

— ¡No seas tonto! —Exclamó Lady Weasley cortante—. ¡Sólo podremos apoderarnos de ese dinero si tú lo haces!

— ¡No sabes lo que dices! —respondió Sir Draco.

La voz de Romina se hizo más baja y Ginny adivinó que se inclinaba hacia él por sobre la mesa.

—Escucha —dijo—, lo primero que tenemos que hacer es evitar que Ginny lea el periódico. Después, partirás para Canterbury.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó Sir Draco con asombro.

—Porque, querido mío, esta es la oportunidad por la que has estado rezando. ¡Quieres dinero y sabemos que Ginny lo tiene!

— ¿Quieres decir… estás sugiriendo?… —empezó a decir Sir Draco.

— ¡Que debes casarte con la muchacha antes que lleguen los cazafortunas y te hagan a un lado!

Fue evidente que Sir Draco guardó silencio ante la sorpresa de escuchar esas palabras y la mujer continuó:

—Piensa, cuando todo ese dinero te pertenezca, podremos divertirnos como nunca, ya que ahora yo tengo que mendigar de rodillas cada centavo que me dan.

Hizo un ligero sonido de deleite antes de proseguir:

—Podrás tener todo lo que siempre has ambicionado: un lugar en Londres donde podamos estar juntos, caballos, faetones y un guardarropa que será la envidia de todos los petimetres de St. James.

— ¡Romina, eres un genio! —exclamó Sir Draco.

—Siempre lo he pensado —coincidió complacida Lady Weasley—; sin embargo, es cuestión de actuar con rapidez, antes que Ginny y ese tonto borracho con el que estoy casada descubran lo que sucede.

— ¿Debo declararme a Ginny en seguida? —preguntó Sir Draco.

— ¡No, por supuesto que no! —Respondió Romina—. Debemos esperar hasta que tengas la Licencia Especial en tus manos. Entonces yo la obligaré a casarse contigo antes que los abogados puedan informarle lo que dice el testamento.

Ginny no esperó a escuchar más.

Sabía que debía leer los periódicos que su madrastra intentaría ocultarle.

Cruzó el vestíbulo con tanta rapidez y silencio como pudo. Al fondo de otro pasillo estaba el estudio de su padre.

Seguramente allí encontraría un periódico.

Cada día, el viejo mayordomo Albus, durante treinta años había colocado el _Morning Post_ en la mesa del desayunador y el _Times_ en el estudio de Lord Tsukino.

Ginny abrió la puerta del estudio.

Corrió hacia donde vio que estaba el _Times_ junto con otras revistas y lo tomó.

Miró hacia el escritorio de su padre.

Como de costumbre, ahí estaba el correo que, más tarde, revisaría su secretario.

Ginny buscó entre las cartas hasta que encontró la que deseaba.

Era una que, sin lugar a dudas, provenían de una firma de abogados.

Tenía impreso en el sobre: MARLOW, THESTLETHWAITE AND DOWNING.

La guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y caminó hacia la puerta que había dejado abierta.

No la cruzó, se ocultó tras ella y abrió el periódico.

Pronto encontró lo que buscaba en la segunda página y decía:

MUERTE DE LA DUQUESA VIUDA DE WINTERTON

_Lamentamos mucho anunciar el fallecimiento de la Duquesa viuda de Winterton, a la edad de noventa y ocho años. La Duquesa, Dama de Honor de Su Majestad La Reina, estuvo enferma durante varios años. Dejó de existir en su casa de campo de Northamptonshire. _

Continuaba describiendo que la dama fallecida fue hija del 4o. Lord Weasley y se había casado con el Duque de Winterton a los dieciocho años.

Este fue el segundo hijo del Duque de Winterton y cuando su hermano murió se convirtió en heredero y titular del ducado.

Después, se enumeraba una larga relación de obras de caridad hechas por la duquesa, así como los cargos de importancia que había desempeñado y los honores de que se le hizo objeto.

Continuaba:

_La duquesa heredó una cuantiosa fortuna de su padrino, Sir Trevor Hayton, quien fuera consejero de varios potentados del Oriente, Sir Hayton nunca regresó a Inglaterra y, a su muerte, legó cuanto poseía a su ahijada._

_Se sabe que la desesperada duquesa viuda dejó su fortuna a su sobrina nieta, la Honorable Ginny_ _Weasley, hija única del 6o. Lord Weasley._

Después de leer el reporte rápidamente, Ginny dobló el periódico y lo regresó al lugar de donde lo tomara.

Se apresuró a regresar al desayunador.

Abrió la puerta y, al instante, su madrastra y Sir Draco, quienes continuaban hablando en voz baja, guardaron silencio.

Ambos la miraron de una manera que hubiera considerado inusitada, si no comprendiera con claridad la razón de ella.

—Buenos días señora —saludó con voz tranquila—. Buenos días, Sir Draco.

Ellos no respondieron.

Se dirigió al mueble lateral para elegir lo que comería de los platones que de alguna forma utilizada entonces, hacía que los alimentos se mantuvieran calientes.

Mientras tomaba asiento a la mesa, dijo:

—Lamentó llegar tarde, pero es tan hermoso cabalgar bajo la luz del sol, que me alejé más que de costumbre.

—Me alegro que lo disfrutaras, querida —repuso Lady Weasley con voz menos agresiva de la que solía usar, mientras dirigía a Sir Draco una mirada significativa, que lo impulsó a levantarse.

—Será mejor que me ponga en camino. Espero que no te importe que tome prestado un faetón y un tiro de tus excelentes caballos.

—No, por supuesto que no —respondió Lady Weasley —, y trata de no llegar tarde para la cena.

— ¿A dónde va Sir Draco? —preguntó Ginny con voz llena de candidez.

—A visitar a unas amistades —respondió su madrastra.

Ginny percibió la reveladora mirada que se cruzó entre ellos antes que él abandonara la habitación.

Fingió no haberlo notado.

— ¿Cómo está papá esta mañana? —preguntó mientras se servía una taza de café.

—Tu padre está dormido y no lo despiertes.

—Por supuesto que no.

Lady Weasley se levantó, con el _Morning Post_ apretado en la mano.

—Yo creo que tendrás bastante que hacer, Ginny —comentó—, yo estaré muy ocupada esta mañana.

—Lo entiendo —respondió Ginny—, y yo también lo estaré.

Era verdad, tenía muchos menesteres y poco tiempo para hacerlos.

Terminó de desayunar y subió apresurada por la escalera.

Mientras, hacía una lista mental de lo que necesitaría.

Entró en su dormitorio, que las doncellas ya habían aseado. Cerró la puerta y se sentó para pensar con claridad.

Sabía que sería preciso abandonar su casa.

Era demasiado inteligente para no darse cuenta de lo que vendría después.

Su madrastra haría hasta lo imposible para obligarla a casarse con Sir Draco.

Tenía sólo dieciocho años. Por ley, su padre era su tutor y ella tenía que obedecer todo cuanto éste le ordenara.

Cuando estaba pasado de alcohol, su madrastra podía forzarlo a acceder a cuanto ella quería.

Ginny sabía que ya había gastado más de lo conveniente y hasta había hipotecado parte de la propiedad que no estaba bajo inventario del título, para poder obtener más dinero.

Habría vendido las pinturas si las circunstancias se lo permitieran.

Sin embargo, estaba bajo inventario para quien heredara el título y a menos que su padre tuviera otro hijo, el futuro duque sería un sobrino que nunca le había agradado.

Ginny comprendió que la idea de apoderarse de una fortuna era irresistible para su madrastra.

Usaría todas las mañas que tuviera a su alcance por degradantes que fueran, para conseguirlo.

Sólo ella habría podido urdir tan vergonzoso plan como el de casar a su hijastra con su propio amante.

Sir Draco se había comportado de una manera que Ginny consideraba tan humillante como escandalosa.

Cuando su padre estaba sobrio, Sir Draco lo halagaba y atendía.

No obstante, cuando se retiraba, hablaba de él despóticamente con Lady Weasley.

"¡Lo detesto, es un hombre despreciable!", se dijo Ginny.

Prefería la muerte antes que casarse con un hombre así.

Le resulta difícil decidir adónde iría. Necesitaba ocultarse en algún lugar donde no pudieran encontrarla, antes que Sir Draco regresara con la Licencia Especial.

Supuso que lo que su madrastra debía estar haciendo en ese momento era preparar la capilla.

Construida al mismo tiempo que la casa, era muy hermosa.

Cuando su madre vivía, el capellán personal de su padre, que era también el vicario de la iglesia de la aldea, acudía cada domingo a la mansión para oficiar los servicios a los que asistían todos los que la habitaban.

Desde muy pequeña, a Ginny le parecieron siempre muy bellas las ceremonias.

Consideraba que todos los asistentes eran, en cierto modo, parte de una misma familia.

Los sirvientes que llevaban años en la casa, la consideraban como suya.

Amaban tiernamente a Ginny y a su hermano Ronald, a quienes conocían desde que nacieron.

La nueva Lady Weasley rápidamente cambió las costumbres establecidas desde los viejos tiempos.

Abolió los servicios dominicales, diciendo que eran una pérdida de tiempo para la servidumbre, cuando debían estar trabajando.

Si su padre protestó, Ginny nunca lo supo.

Sólo estaba enterada de que habían cerrado la capilla. Los jardineros ya no colocaban flores en el altar y el polvo se acumulaba en el piso y en los tallados.

"Tomará bastante tiempo limpiarla", pensó y era lo que necesitaba.

Eligió de su guardarropa los vestidos más ligeros, de gasa y muselina, que pesaban poco y podían ocupar menos espacio al empacarse.

Los colocó en la cama y agregó camisones y otras cosas necesarias.

Incluyó un par de zapatillas de satén.

Cuando terminó decidió que no sería demasiada carga para ser transportada en dos caballos.

Varios años antes, cuando por primera vez acudió a hospedarse con unas amistades, su padre le había comprado bolsas especiales para llevarse atadas en la silla del caballo.

Ginny recordó que estaban guardadas en un cajón de su dormitorio.

Las sacó para llenarlas con todo cuanto había considerado necesario.

En seguida las ocultó bajo la cama y descendió por la escalera.

Lo más importante y difícil era conseguir dinero. Tendría que durarle bastante tiempo.

Mientras pensaba cuál podría ser la solución recordó que al día siguiente era viernes y fin de mes.

Eso significaba que el señor Black pagaría los sueldos y esa mañana debería haber ido al banco para sacar el importe de los mismos.

Ya para esa hora estaría de regreso, para después visitar las granjas y cobrar la renta a los granjeros, así como las correspondientes a las casitas que se alquilaban en la aldea.

Eso lo entretendría hasta muy avanzada la tarde.

Se dirigió a la oficina del secretario y la encontró vacía.

Estaba segura de que el señor Black se encontraría haciendo su recorrido.

El dinero que sacara del banco se encontraría en la caja fuerte.

Ginny echó llave a la puerta para que nadie pudiera sorprenderla y buscó la llave de la caja.

La encontró escondida en un lugar que el señor Black consideraba secreto y abrió la caja fuerte.

Tal como lo esperaba, encontró unas bolsas que contenían soberanos, otras medio soberanos y, una más, monedas de plata.

También billetes de alta denominación, que Ginny sabía eran para su padre, a quien molestaba cargar monedas que hacían bulto dentro de sus bolsillos.

Contó los billetes y descubrió encantada que sumaban más de cien libras esterlinas.

Los guardó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y también tomó las bolsas de monedas.

Buscó más adentro de la caja de seguridad y encontró la chequera de su padre.

Por un momento dudó.

No deseaba hacer nada que pudiera ser ilegal, aun cuando no era probable que la llevaran ante las autoridades.

Durante los últimos meses, con frecuencia había firmado con el nombre de su padre, cuando él era incapaz de hacerlo.

Su madrastra siempre se opuso a ayudar a los aldeanos.

Ginny había acudido a su padre cuando alguno de los viejos sirvientes que trabajaran para ellos durante años, tenían alguna necesidad urgente.

—Sin duda, papá —había suplicado—, ayudarás a la vieja Andrea, fue doncella aquí durante muchos años. Ahora necesita una muleta para poder moverse, pero no tiene dinero para comprarla.

—Claro, claro —contesto su padre en voz gruesa—, yo la pagaré.

—Sabía que lo harías —dijo Ginny—, y también está Terry, quien limpiaba los calentadores. Está casi ciego y necesita anteojos.

Ella continuó mencionando la lista de necesidades que era preciso atender y para las que necesitaba una fuerte suma.

Cuando Lord Weasley iba a firmar el cheque, ella se dio cuenta de que la mano le temblaba tanto que le resultaba imposible hacerlo.

Intentó guiársela, pero aun así fue inútil.

Ella terminó por firmarlo y se lo mostró.

— ¿Así es tu firma, verdad, papá? —preguntó.

—Sí, así es —contestó él con voz gruesa.

El señor Black cobró el cheque en el banco sin problemas.

Ahora, Ginny pensó que si llegara a sentirse muy necesitada, podría falsificar la firma de su padre, así que tomó dos cheques y se los guardó en el bolsillo.

Después escribió una nota al señor Black diciéndole cuánto dinero había tomado y le pedía que se lo avisara a su padre, más por ningún motivo a su madrastra.

Dejó la nota en la caja fuerte y regresó a su dormitorio.

En el camino se encontró con doncellas que llevaban escobas, cubetas y cepillos rumbo a la capilla.

Adivinó que su madrastra todavía se encontraba allí.

Se puso su mejor traje de montar, que acababa de recibir de Londres.

Su padre se lo había dado como regalo de cumpleaños. Llevado de un momento de buen humor le dijo que lo encargara al mejor sastre, exclusivo de las damas de la Alta Sociedad.

Era un hermoso traje, de tono azul oscuro.

Hacía que su cabello se viera tan rojo como el fuego y su piel nítida como una perla.

Bajo la amplia falda, llevaba una enagua almidonada con orla de encaje.

Su bonita blusa de fina muselina estaba adornada con tiras también de encaje.

El sombrero complementario de su atuendo era muy elegante, con un velo de gasa que hacía juego con sus ojos y flotaba a su espalda cuando ella galopaba.

También se puso un par de finas botas que le daban hasta arriba de los tobillos.

Tenía una capa para cubrirse de la lluvia, en caso necesario, y decidió llevarla.

Al fin, estaba lista.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada para cerciorarse si no faltaba algo de empacar.

Sobre una mesa, vio su caja de pinturas.

Durante un momento titubeó, y pensó que podría necesitarla.

Sus maestros en la escuela le habían dicho que tenía aptitudes para el dibujo y la pintura.

Pensó entonces que sería atinado limpiar y restaurar algunos de los cuadros que había en la casa.

Su madre mostraba mucho interés en ellos, pero su padre era indiferente.

Romina, recordaba Ginny, apenas si los miró cuando supo que le sería imposible venderlos.

Ginny puso especial cuidado con los que eran muy antiguos y que habían sido heredados durante generaciones.

Limpio el polvo acumulado por espacio de años y los restauró como le enseñaran a hacerlo sus maestros.

Había llegado el momento de abandonar todo lo que amaba, incluyendo las pinturas.

Su hermano Ronald se sentía muy orgulloso de la casa y de todo lo que contenía.

Ginny era cinco años menor que él. Sin embargo, siempre jugaban juntos de niños y era ella quien lo incitaba a las travesuras que hacían que sus risas se escucharan por los corredores y que hicieran eco en las bajas habitaciones isabelinas, llegando su infantil sonido hasta el amplio vestíbulo medieval con el vitral del escudo de armas Weasley.

Cuando hacía frío, Ginny solía recostarse frente a la chimenea donde ardía un tronco entero.

Ella jamás se sintió sola allí.

Sus antepasados se reunieron innumerables veces en el gran vestíbulo antes de una batalla, para celebrar sus bodas o para velar a sus muertos.

Podía sentirlos observándola y protegiéndola.

Ahora, abandonaba a sus antepasados así como la casa donde se deslizara hasta entonces su existencia.

Dejaría el recuerdo de su madre, cuya presencia podía sentir en cada habitación, especialmente en su dormitorio.

"Es inútil, mamá", dijo con la voz de su corazón, "¡tengo que huir! De lo contrario, me casarán con Sir Draco porque mi madrastra tendrá a la ley de su parte y papá jamás podrá enfrentársele".

Mientras pensaba, ponía a buen resguardo su dinero.

Colocó parte en su equipaje y parte en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta.

En seguida pensó en algo más, que era importante.

Tuvo la precaución de echar llave a la puerta de su dormitorio antes de bajar por la escalera.

Fue hacia la sala de armas, que daba al vestíbulo.

Era una habitación pequeña, donde su padre guardaba sus rifles de tiro al blanco y de cacería.

Ginny sabía que guardaba varias pistolas de duelo en un cajón, dos de los cuales eran más pequeñas que las otras y esas sacó.

Después de revisarlas, buscó las balas.

Las encontró en un pequeño paquete y las deslizó en el bolsillo. Ocultó las pistolas bajo su chaqueta y subió.

Al fin, ya estaba lista para partir.

Tomó las bolsas que había empacado y caminó por el corredor.

Bajó por una escalera lateral que la conduciría a la puerta más cercana a la caballeriza.

Salió a la luz del sol y en ese instante la invadió el pánico.

Se preguntó si debía hacer un último esfuerzo de acudir a su padre y pedirle que la apoyara.

No obstante, sabía que aun cuando él accediera a hacerlo, después sería inútil.

Cuando llegara la noche y bebiera gran cantidad de clarete y brandy, estaría demasiado ebrio para poder discutir con su madrastra.

Para entonces ya la capilla estaría lista y sólo faltaría enviar por el capellán.

Ginny podía imaginar con claridad el gesto reflejado en el rostro de Sir Draco cuando regresara con la Licencia Especial.

Él se consideraba un hombre apuesto; sin embargo, tenía los ojos demasiado juntos y su boca era pequeña y delgada.

Ginny estaba segura de que no sentía ningún tipo de afecto por su madrastra.

La admiraba y eso era comprensible.

Sin embargo, si la mujer no hubiera podido apoyarlo en Londres, con el dinero de su marido, él la habría ignorado.

Como estaban las cosas, pensó Ginny, él montaba los caballos de su padre y bebía de su vino.

Si eso no estuviera a su disposición, pronto encontraría a alguien más de quien aprovecharse.

Estaba segura de que le complacería mucho casarse con alguna joven heredera como ella.

No se limitaría a compartir la fortuna de Ginny con Lady Weasley, que era lo que ésta pretendía, sino lo haría también con cualquier otra mujer bonita que le interesara.

Y no le importaría si era de la Alta Sociedad o simplemente una cortesana.

"¿Cómo podría yo pasar el resto de mi vida con un hombre de tan pocos escrúpulos?", se preguntó y corrió a la caballeriza.

Se acercó a un mozo de cuadra y le preguntó:

— ¿En dónde está Bill?

—Ejercitando a _Juno_, señorita Ginny.

_Juno_ era una magnífica yegua por la que ella sabía que el hombre tenía un profundo afecto.

Dedicaba grandes cuidados a todos los caballos, pero _Juno_ era su favorita.

— ¡Buenos días, señorita Ginny! —le dijo al verla llegar.

Miró sorprendido lo que ella llevaba.

Bill era un hombre de baja estatura y muy ágil que había sido el asistente de su hermano Ronald desde el momento en que éste ingresó a su Regimiento.

Después de la muerte de aquél, Bill, quien resultó herido levemente, fue enviado de regreso a Inglaterra.

De inmediato acudió a ver a Lord Weasley para comentarle cómo había muerto su hijo.

Ginny escuchó también su relato. Comprendió cuán sincero era el dolor que mostraba Bill y cuánto había querido a Ronald.

Su padre lo conservó como uno de sus principales palafreneros y Bill demostró ser muy apto y responsable.

Se dedicaba a los caballos, más siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cuanto se le solicitara.

Transfirió su amor por Ronald a la hermana de éste.

Ginny sabía que, en su fuga, Bill debía acompañarla.

Con voz que era casi un susurro, aun cuando no había quién pudiera escucharla, le contó lo que había descubierto.

Bill la oyó en silencio hasta que terminó de hablar.

—Eso está muy mal, señorita Ginny —exclamó.

— ¿Cómo voy a casarme con un hombre así?

—Es un malvado, ¡y ni siquiera sabe montar!

—Comprenderás entonces que debo huir en seguida —exclamó Ginny—. Y necesito que vengas conmigo. Llevo suficiente dinero y pienso que tú debes cargar parte de él, por seguridad.

Le entregó las bolsas con monedas de soberanos y medios soberanos.

Sin discutir, Bill las guardó en su chaqueta.

Después Ginny le entregó una de las pistolas y balas.

El hombre las tomó y, como si sólo fuera a dar un paseo, preguntó:

— ¿Qué caballo desea montar, señorita Ginny?

Ella titubeó un poco.

—Si tú montas a _Juno_, yo iré en _Dragonfly_.

Este último era la más reciente adquisición de su padre.

Lo compró la última vez que visitó Londres.

Se trataba de un magnífico semental y Lord Weasley pagó una alta suma por él en Tattersall, después de competir con otros aspirantes.

Bill aprobó la elección de Ginny y con una ligera sonrisa se dirigió al pesebre de _Dragonfly_ para ensillarlo.

Después ensillo a _Juno_ y sacó a ambos al patio.

Ginny montó a su caballo y como éste se mostraba inquieto, se adelantó.

Salió por la puerta posterior de la caballeriza, donde nadie de la casa descubriría su partida ni podría ver qué dirección tomaba.

Bill tardó sólo unos minutos en recoger sus pertenencias y colocarlas dentro de una bolsa atada a la silla de _Juno_.

Pronto alcanzó a Ginny.

Ella no estaba segura de a dónde irían e, instintivamente, se dirigió hacia el sur.

Los caballos avanzaron a galope y ella se dijo que era lo más emocionante y arriesgado que hubiera hecho nunca.

Su huida era toda una aventura, partía hacia lo desconocido, sin tener ni la más remota idea de lo que encontraría o lo peligroso que resultara.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Amor en el circo** **de ****Bárbara Cartland** **perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

Capitulo 2:

Recorrieron un buen tramo en silencio.

Ginny repasaba en su mente lo que llevaba consigo, preguntándose si no había dejado algo importante.

No había olvidado la carta de los abogados; la abrió antes de empezar a empacar su ropa, más al darse cuenta de que era muy larga, consideró no contar con tiempo para leerla.

Tiempo era lo único que ella no tenía. Debía encontrarse muy lejos de su casa cuando Sir Draco regresara de Canterbury.

Así que guardó la carta entre su ropa y añadió varias hojas de papel con el escudo de su padre y varios sobres.

Sabía que tenía que pensar con mucho cuidado la respuesta.

Abrigaba el temor de que, con alguna artimaña, su madrastra se apoderara de su fortuna.

Esto la hizo decidir que sería conveniente informar a su padre de su partida. Escribió:

_Querido papá:_

_Voy a pasar unos días con unas amistades. Como no tengo deseos de discutir al respecto, no avisé a mi madrastra, sino sólo a ti._

_Estaré recordándote y espero que te sientas mejor a mi regreso._

_Con el cariño de tu hija,_

_Ginny._

Metió la nota en un sobre y la dejó sobre una mesa del corredor.

Sabía que el mayordomo o alguna doncella la entregaría a su padre cuando éste despertara.

Ahora que cabalgaba junto a Bill rumbo a lo desconocido, esperaba haber pensado en todo.

Habría una conmoción cuando su madrastra descubriera que había desaparecido.

Normalmente, Romina se habría alegrado de deshacerse de ella.

Sin embargo, en las circunstancias actuales y cuando Sir Draco regresara triunfante llevando la Licencia Especial, no habría novia.

Como si sólo pensar en ello le provocara temor, Ginny acelero el paso de su caballo.

Dos horas más tarde estaban a bastantes kilómetros de la casa.

Ginny empezaba a sentir apetito y supuso que también lo tendría Bill.

— ¿En dónde nos detendremos para almorzar? —preguntó.

—Hay una aldea cerca de aquí, señorita Ginny —respondió él—, y tendrán cuando menos pan y queso.

—Estoy dispuesta a comer cualquier cosa siempre y cuando no nos lleve mucho tiempo

—sonrió la muchacha.

Menos de un kilómetro más adelante llegaron a una pintoresca posada situada en las orillas de una aldea.

Se dirigieron al patio trasero, donde consideraron que estarían las caballerizas.

Ginny desmontó y Bill tomó a _Dragonfly_ de la rienda, mientras sugería:

—Quizá sea mejor que se siente usted a esperar afuera, para evitar que hagan preguntas.

Ginny lo consideró pertinente.

Tomó asiento sobre un banco que daba hacia la campiña y que tenía enfrente una mesa.

Supuso que sería donde, por las noches, los aldeanos se sentaban a beber después de terminadas sus labores. Ahora no había nadie, más que ella.

Bill llevó el almuerzo, consistente en una hogaza de pan recién horneado, una barra de mantequilla y un queso grande.

También incluyó pepinillos en vinagre, que explicó había preparado la esposa del posadero.

Como estaba hambrienta, a Ginny le pareció todo exquisito.

Cuando partieron, se enteró por Bill de que todo había costado sólo unos cuantos peniques.

Y habían avanzado bastante, cuando Bill sugirió:

—Es conveniente, señorita Ginny, que si va a ocultarse, se cambie de nombre.

Ginny lo miró sorprendida antes de responder:

—Por supuesto, tienes razón. Yo misma debí haberlo pensado.

—Yo no lo consideré necesario hasta que el dueño de la posada me preguntó quién era usted.

— ¿Y qué le contestaste?

—Le dije que la acompañaba a reunirse con su esposo y que teníamos prisa porque él está enfermo.

Ginny se rió.

— ¿Qué te impulsó a decir eso?

—Porque no me pareció correcto —explicó lentamente Bill—, que una señorita de sociedad viajara por el campo con la sola compañía de un sirviente.

Ginny reflexionó y comprendió que era sensato lo que Bill decía.

Por supuesto que, como jovencita, debería llevar dama de compañía.

Estaba tan acostumbrada a pasear sola por la propiedad de su padre, que nunca pensó que la gente lo consideraría extraño.

—Fuiste muy astuto en pensar una respuesta así. ¿Qué apellido elegiré?

Pensó que no debía parecerse al suyo y le resultó divertido el cambiar de identidad.

Avanzaban a campo abierto, evitando los caminos.

Se le ocurrió pensar en apellidos como "Field", "Meaodws" o "Wood", pero todos le parecieron muy comunes, estaba segura de que podría pensar en otro menos difundido.

— ¡Ya sé! —exclamó de pronto—. Me llamarás señora Veré.

Bill sonrió.

Poco después llegaron a un arroyo y cuando detuvieron los caballos, el hombre dijo:

—No está hondo, señorita, podremos cruzarlo.

Hizo un guiño y añadió:

—Será como pasar de un mundo a otro.

Ginny se rió.

—Después de cruzarlo, nos dirigiremos hacia esas distantes colinas.

Como no deseaba cansar demasiado a sus monturas, se detuvieron, ya avanzada la tarde, en otra posada que se localizaba en una parte muy aislada del campo.

Ginny estaba segura de que aunque su presencia despertara su curiosidad, no tendrían con quién comentarlo.

La posada se veía muy tranquila y pequeña y ella temió que no hubiera lugar para que los hospedaran.

Envió a Bill a preguntar si podrían pasar allí la noche.

Cuando él regresó le explicó que el lugar parecía limpio, las caballerizas adecuadas y que la esposa del dueño se había apresurado a subir para poner sabanas limpias en las camas.

Ginny ayudó a Bill a acomodar los caballos y a darles de comer.

Mientras atendía a _Dragonfly_, Ginny se sintió feliz de tener con ella a su caballo favorito.

En seguida entro en la posada.

Era pequeña, con bajos techos con vigas y el único ocupante del _bar_ era un viejo que estaba casi ciego.

Fue notorio que el posadero quedó impresionado por su apariencia.

—Es un gran honor, _milady_, poder tenerla con nosotros. Espero que podamos atenderla lo mejor posible.

—Estoy segura de que así será —sonrió Ginny—, y confieso que estoy muy hambrienta.

Subió la angosta escalinata hacia el dormitorio escasamente amueblado, que le fue asignado.

Sin embargo, estaba limpio y notó que la cama tenía un colchón de plumas que sin duda sería muy cómodo.

Se quitó la chaqueta y el sombrero para lavarse con agua fría.

Bill había arreglado con el posadero que les habilitaran la salita para su uso privado.

Así, Ginny pudo cenar una comida sencilla, sin que nadie la observara y se alegró de no tener que hablar con ningún desconocido.

Cuando terminó, abrió la carta que enviaran los abogados de su madrina.

También llevaba consigo las hojas de papel y sobres que tomara de su casa.

Mientras cabalgaban decidió asegurarse de que su dinero estuviera intacto cuando llegara a reclamarlo, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo lograrlo.

La carta de los abogados era muy concisa.

Escribieron para informar a su padre que tenían el honor de representar a la finada Duquesa viuda de Winterton y anexaban una copia del testamento.

Al leer las siguientes tres páginas, Ginny, con los ojos muy abiertos, se dio cuenta de que era inmensamente rica.

Su tía abuela le legó un capital de cerca de un millón de libras esterlinas.

Además, joyas, cuadros y mobiliario que se encontraban dentro de la casa en la cual había vivido en la propiedad del duque en Huntingdoshire.

Ginny se emocionó al saber que eran suyos y se dijo que siempre los atesoraría.

La carta finalizaba con un atento ruego a su padre, como tutor suyo, de dar instrucciones a los abogados a la mayor brevedad posible.

Como todo era tan inesperado y abrumador, Ginny leyó la carta una segunda vez.

Después de reflexionar un poco, tomó una decisión.

Pidió a la esposa del posadero una pluma y tinta. Una vez que los tuvo en sus manos, escribió:

_A los señores Marlow, Theslethwaite y Downing._

Después de los formulismos de rigor, continuó:

_Mi hija Ginny, heredera universal de mi tía, la duquesa de Winterton, se halla por el momento ausente de casa._

_Por mi parte, me encuentro mal de salud y, por lo tanto, estoy imposibilitado para recibirlos._

_Considerando lo anterior, les envió las siguientes instrucciones a nombre de mi hija. Administren los fondos como lo han hecho hasta ahora y conserven aseguradas todas sus demás propiedades hasta que Lady Ginny_ _Weasley se ponga en contacto con ustedes._

_Bajo ningún concepto, podrá alguien tener acceso a algo que le pertenezca a ella, ni tomar ninguna decisión en su nombre._

_Sólo cuando mi hija acuda a verlos personalmente, lo cual será lo antes posible, se procederá a seguir aquello que la heredera indique respecto a sus nuevas propiedades._

_Como padre y tutor de Lady Ginny le concedo mi autorización para actuar como ella prefiera en cualquier asunto que concierna a su herencia, sin que se permita la interferencia de ninguna otra persona._

_Suyo atentamente_

_Weasley._

En seguida, Ginny falsificó la firma de su padre, como lo hiciera en anteriores ocasiones.

Lo hizo con tal habilidad que concedió que sería imposible para alguien afirmar que era falsificada.

Además, dado el estado actual de su padre, estaba segura de que él no podría recordar si era su firma o no.

Depositó la carta en un sobre y lo dirigió a los abogados. Antes de subirse a acostar encargó a la esposa del posadero que la enviara al correo a la mañana siguiente.

Le aseguró que así se haría.

Ella supuso que se mantendría despierta por la preocupación de su futuro, pero el colchón de plumas era tan cómodo que se quedó dormida al instante.

Despertó al escuchar el canto de un gallo. Momentos después percibió que el posadero y su esposa se movían abajo.

Después de un buen desayuno de tocino y jamón, ayudó a Bill a ensillar los caballos y continuaron su viaje.

Cuando ya se habían alejado del lugar, Bill preguntó:

— ¿Tiene alguna idea, señorita Ginny, de hacia dónde iremos?

— ¡Ninguna! —Respondió Ginny—. Pensé que lo primero era alejarnos de casa lo más

Rápido posible antes que mi madrastra o Sir Draco me buscaran.

—Será mejor que tengamos cuidado, para evitar que nos encuentren.

Ginny estaba segura de que a Bill le desagradaba su madrastra tanto como al resto de la servidumbre.

Sabía que habían sido muy felices en su casa, en vida de su madre.

Guardaba en su mente aquellos rostros pálidos y llorosos durante su funeral, así como la forma en que, durante mucho tiempo, se les quebraba la voz cuando la mencionaban.

Sabía también que estaban escandalizados por la forma en que su madrastra se comportaba con Sir Draco.

A la vez, Ginny era lo bastante sensata para comprender que no podría permanecer ausente de su casa para siempre.

Después de escribir la carta la noche anterior, consideró que tal vez pasados algunos meses podría encontrar a un familiar, que de preferencia hombre, para que la apoyara para enfrentar a su madrastra.

Tal vez su padre la echara de menos cuando no regresara y eso lo ayudaría a rectificar su lamentable comportamiento.

Al presente todo era muy vago y le resultaba imposible hacer planes para el porvenir.

Todo lo que importaba ahora, era el hecho de que su madrastra intentaría, por todos los medios, apoderarse de su dinero.

Si regresaba a casa, indiscutiblemente la obligaría a casarse con Sir Draco.

Si ella se negaba, podría intentar otras formas de administrar el millón de libras.

Le asustó pensar en ello.

"Podría terminar asesinándome", se dijo Ginny.

Se estremeció, pues sabía que era una posibilidad real.

"De lo único que estoy segura", continuo pensando, "es que debo mantenerme lejos de casa hasta que encuentre el medio de revelar dónde estoy, sin ser amenazada".

Por el momento, eso parecía imposible.

Intentó concentrarse en pensar a dónde irían.

Supuso que, para esa hora, se estarían acercando a la costa para llegar a Sussex oriental.

Deseó tener un mapa, pero no había pensado en conseguirlo.

Continuaron avanzando.

Para almorzar, Bill encontró de nuevo una posada, más no tan agradable como a la anterior.

Había varios hombres en el _bar_, que se asomaron a la ventana para mirarla.

Hicieron comentarios que ella no pudo escuchar, pero que provocaron vulgares carcajadas.

Una vez más almorzaron pan y queso.

El pan estaba correoso, la mantequilla rancia y el queso era de pésima calidad.

Se alejaron lo más rápido que pudieron y Bill parecía estar molesto.

—Será mejor que tengamos más cuidado, señorita, para fijarnos a dónde vamos la próxima vez.

Ginny estuvo de acuerdo.

No obstante, temía entrar en posadas de mejor calidad o viajar por los caminos principales.

Sabía que su apariencia provocaría muchos comentarios, así como lo fino de sus caballos.

Si alguien la reconocía, podría, sin saberlo, dar a la madrastra una pista de dónde se encontraba.

Se ser así, estaría perdida.

"Sin embargo, no puedo seguir así por siempre", se dijo con amargura.

Mientras cruzaban un bosque y la sombra de los árboles era un filtro maravilloso para los intensos rayos del sol, Ginny descubrió al otro lado del camino una mansión de magnífico aspecto.

Con otro bosque al fondo, parecía una joya depositada en un estuche de terciopelo.

Detuvo su caballo para admirarla y Bill la imitó.

— ¿Quién vivirá allí? —preguntó.

El hombre no respondió y después de un momento, Ginny dijo:

—Vamos a verla más de cerca. Es el tipo de mansión que siempre he deseado conocer.

Recordó cómo en la escuela las chicas presumían de las espléndidas mansiones y castillos donde vivían sus padres.

En cierta ocasión, ella se había hospedado en el Castillo Warwick, y éste la emocionó enormemente.

La historia del lugar, con torres de piedra gris y habitaciones donde se alojaran reyes y reinas, robaba el aliento.

Alguna vez, una amiga la invitó a Longlet, donde la familia Thynne había vivido durante generaciones.

Para Ginny, era como el castillo de un cuento de hadas que figuraba en sus sueños y había pensado en él con frecuencia, ansiando volver.

Ahora estaba decidida a conocer la mansión que tenía frente a ella.

Ella y Bill cabalgaron por el valle hacia una pequeña aldea.

Las casitas tenían techos de paja y sus jardines brillaban con el colorió de las flores primaverales.

Al fondo de la aldea observó lo que posiblemente era la entrada a la mansión.

Grandes portones de hierro, con puntas doradas, tenían a cada lado idénticas casetas de piedra.

Las puertas permanecían abiertas y, sin pensarlo, Ginny cabalgó al interior.

Tal como esperaba, había una larga vereda flanqueada por antiguos robles. Bill la miró inquisitivo.

—Sólo deseo verla un poco más de cerca —explicó Ginny—. Si alguien nos descubre, podemos preguntar quién vive aquí y decir que, sin darnos cuenta, nos metimos en una casa equivocada.

Se rió y Bill le hizo un guiño.

Cuando se acercaron un poco más a la mansión, ella lanzó un grito de alegría.

A su izquierda había una enorme tienda de lona, que no vieron antes porque la ocultaban los árboles.

— ¡Es un circo! —exclamó—. ¡Qué emocionante!

Por el momento se olvidó de la mansión y se dirigió hacia la tienda.

Era muy grande y antes de llegar a ella, vio salir por su abertura a un hombre que llevaba a un tigre tirado de una correa.

Fue algo tan sorprendente e inesperado, que Ginny detuvo a _Dragonfly_, para observar.

Era un animal enorme y, ya bastante viejo.

El hombre lo condujo hacia una jaula rodante.

El tigre entró en ella sin necesidad de que lo obligaran y, después de quitarle la correa, el hombre cerró la puerta y le echó el cerrojo.

Intrigada, Ginny se aproximó un poco más.

Pudo ver que había otras seis jaulas que contenían leones, leopardos, chitas y una media docena de changos.

Estaba tan interesada que desmontó y Bill tomó la tienda mientras ella caminaba hacia la jaula de los leones.

Eran dos estupendos animales.

Al mirarlos, pensó que parecían bien alimentados y con excelente salud.

Permaneció ahí unos minutos y se disponía a moverse hacia otra jaula cuando escuchó un ruido bajo la gran tienda de lona.

Curiosa, entró.

El lugar era tal como lo esperaba, con asientos alrededor destinados a los espectadores.

En la pista del centro, un caballo joven saltaba con violencia y reparaba.

Un hombre, tal vez mozo de cuadra o actor de circo, lo detenía de la brida, mientras otro observaba, evidentemente divertido ante la lucha de ambos.

Con un último salto violento, el caballo ganó.

Arrebató la rienda de la mano del mozo y sin dejar de saltar salió a galope por la parte trasera de la tienda.

El hombre corrió tras él, mientras que el otro lanzo una risa espontánea que también hizo reír a Ginny.

En ese momento, él al vio.

Durante unos segundos sólo la observó, después se dirigió hacia ella.

Ginny de inmediato se dio cuenta de que se trataba de un caballero.

Era muy apuesto, alto, con anchos hombros y, aproximadamente, de treinta años de edad.

No llevaba sombrero y su cabello negro estaba peinado hacia atrás de su frente cuadrada.

Vestía pantalones de montar, camisa y una corbata anudada con descuido, como si no le interesara particularmente su apariencia.

—Buena tardes —saludó al llegar junto a Ginny—. Si vino a la función, me temo que se adelantó. No será sino hasta mañana.

—Sólo sentí curiosidad —respondió ella—, cuando vi sacar a un tigre de la tienda.

El caballero sonrió.

—Entiendo que le pareciera algo inesperado en pleno campo inglés.

—Igual que me lo parecieron los leones y los changos —sonrió Ginny.

—Entonces, permítame mostrarle mi circo.

— ¿_Su circo_? ¿Entonces usted es el propietario?

—Soy el propietario de los animales, que provienen de mi zoológico particular.

— ¡Qué emocionante! ¡Siempre deseé conocer un zoológico partículas! Por supuesto he oído hablar de ellos.

—Entonces, no podría yo dejar de mostrárselos —señaló el caballero—. A la vez, como actuarán en el circo, no presentarán su mejor aspecto.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Por qué están acostumbrados a la quietud e intimidad de sus alojamientos. Ahora tienen que mostrarse en público.

Había cierta nota de dureza en su voz que obligó a Ginny a mirarlo sorprendida.

Mientras hablaban habían salido de la tienda. Poco después se detuvieron frente a la jaula de los leones.

—Traje a Sambo conmigo de la India —explicó el caballero—. Era entonces sólo un cachorrito y hace tres años me regalaron a Sita, ¡y se me romperá el corazón al separarme de ellos!

— ¿Separarse de ellos? —inquirió Ginny.

El caballero no respondió.

Abría la jaula.

Sambo, que sin lugar a dudas era un magnífico espécimen, se acercó a él y frotó la cabeza contra su brazo.

Como si Sita no quisiera pasar inadvertida, intentó llamar la atención del caballero frotando su nariz contra su camisa.

— ¡Como puede ver, me quieren! —dijo el caballero a Ginny en tono casi desafiante.

— ¡No hay duda! —respondió ella—. Por eso no puedo comprender el porqué habría de separarse de ellos.

De nuevo, el caballero no respondió.

Dio unas palmadas a los leones antes de cerrar y echar el cerrojo a la jaula, mientras ellos lo miraban a través de los barrotes.

Los miró un instante antes de decir:

—No debo quitarle su tiempo, _madam_, y si desea asistir a la función mañana, le puedo reservar un asiento.

Pareció contener el aliento antes de agregar:

— ¡Le costará un soberano!

Ginny lo miró asombrada.

Sabía que era una cantidad muy elevada para un boleto de circo.

Aun cuando jamás asistiera a uno, el circo que ocasionalmente llegaba a la aldea cercana a su casa cobraba sólo un chelín por los mejores asientos.

Era evidente que el caballero esperaba que ella se retirara y, después de un momento de silencio, Ginny respondió:

—Me pregunto si podría ser tan amable de aconsejarme dónde podemos, mi sirviente y yo, pasar la noche. Hemos viajado todo el día y aún me espera un largo camino mañana.

— ¿Viaja sola con su sirviente? —preguntó el caballero.

La sorpresa en su voz indicó a Ginny que Bill había tenido razón.

Debía dar una buena explicación del porqué lo hacía.

—Soy la señora Veré. Mi marido se enfermó y, por lo tanto, pretendo llegar a su lado por la ruta más rápida.

—Entiendo —respondió el caballero—, y, por supuesto, sería un honor para mí que aceptara mi hospitalidad.

— ¿Me ofrece hospedarme allí? —preguntó al tiempo que indicaba con la mano la casa que aparecía al otro lado del lago.

—Soy el conde Potter.

— ¡Pienso que es la mansión más hermosa que he visto! —exclamó Ginny.

—Es lo que yo siempre opiné —contestó el conde—, y aun cuando me temo que no tendrá muchas comodidades, espero que, de todas maneras, me concederá el honor de ser mi huésped.

—Acepto encantada, si no es una molestia para _milord._

Él sonrió como si ella hubiera dicho algo absurdo; entonces llamó al hombre que conducía al tigre y ordenó:

— ¡Dean, tráeme a Mercury!

—Muy bien, milord.

Mientras esperaban, Ginny notó que el conde miraba hacia la casa que resplandecía bajo el sol del atardecer con una expresión que Ginny no comprendió.

Dan regresó condiciendo un animal de magnífica presencia, aunque no alcanzaba a igualar a _Dragonfly_ o a _Juno_.

Sin embargo, el conde no hizo comentario alguno mientras ayudaba a Ginny a montar a _Dragonfly_.

No obstante, ella comprendió por su expresión que apreciaba lo notable que era el semental.

Se alejaron del circo y cruzaron un antiguo puente de piedra sobre el lago, rumbo a la gran mansión.

Cuanto más se acercaban a ella, más espléndida demostraba ser.

El sol brillaba sobre las ventanas, las urnas y estatuas de piedra se recortaban contra el azul del cielo.

Parecía, pensó Ginny, como salido de un cuento de hadas.

Al sentir sus manos en su cintura, ella se dijo que era un hombre muy fuerte.

También muy atractivo. De hecho, el más atractivo que había visto nunca.

El conde dijo a Bill:

—Si me sigue, le mostraré el camino a las caballerizas, pero tendrá que atender a sus caballos.

—Está bien, _milord_, estoy acostumbrado a hacerlo —respondió Bill.

Ginny pensó, con una sonrisa, que Bill ya había averiguado por sí mismo quién era el dueño de la casa.

Lo había visto charlar con uno de los muchachos que trabajaban cerca de la tienda y estaba segura de que habría conseguido el máximo de información.

—Entre —indicó el conde a Ginny—, en seguida vuelvo.

Ella subió la escalinata de piedra.

La puerta estaba abierta y entró en un amplio e impresionante vestíbulo.

Había una escalera tallada en dorado de un lado y una enorme chimenea de piedra al centro del muro de enfrente.

Durante un momento quedó fascinada por su hermoso diseño.

La luz del sol penetraba a través de las altas ventanas, dando mayor luz a los cuadros que colgaban de los muros.

Entonces se dio cuenta, y fue casi un impacto, de que los muros necesitaban repararse.

El piso de madera no estaba pulido y la ceniza de un fuego que hacía tiempo se apagara, permanecía dentro de la chimenea.

Observó con más cuidado.

La alfombra de la escalera estaba gastada y las altas cortinas que colgaban de los lados de las ventanas demasiado raídas.

¿Cómo era posible que tan magnífica mansión se encontrara en tal estado?

No había señales del conde.

Después de lo que él dijera a Bill, ella supuso que no habría servidumbres en las caballerizas y, como era evidente, tampoco la había en la casa.

Cruzó el vestíbulo y abrió una puerta situada al fondo.

Tal como esperaba, era un salón, con tres grandes candelabros que pendían del techo.

Las velas estaban a medio consumir y la cerca derramaba sobre el cristal.

La habitación era de amplias proporciones. Pero el mobiliario Luis XIV, con patas y brazos dorados, penosamente deteriorados.

En los muros había huellas de donde alguna vez estuvieran colgados cuadros o espejos y la porcelana de Sévres, que había sobre la chimenea, necesitaba lavarse.

Pensó que era una insensatez dejar que algo tan perfecto se ensuciara.

En ese momento, el conde entró en la habitación.

Al notar que miraba a su alrededor, observó con voz dura y amarga:

—Tal vez ahora que ha visto el interior de mi casa, prefiera irse a otra parte.

—No… por supuesto que no —respondió Ginny—. Más, por favor, dígame qué… sucedió aquí. ¿Cómo ha… llegado a tal… estado?

El conde plegó el labio al responder.

—No creo que sea preciso decirles algo tan evidente.

Ginny guardó silencio y él prosiguió:

—La explicación es muy sencilla. ¡No tengo dinero para pagar servidumbre, para vivir cómodamente aquí ni para mantener mi zoológico!

Ginny lo miró.

—Lo… lamento.

Como si la suavidad de su voz lo enfureciera, exclamó molesto:

— ¡No necesito su compasión! Si esto no es bastante bueno para usted, puede irse a otra parte.

Su voz resonó en la habitación.

Como su forma de hablar la asustó, Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás.


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes son de** **J. K. Rowling****, y es una Adaptación del libro ****Amor en el circo** **de ****Bárbara Cartland** **perdón la trama es una adaptación sin fines de lucro y sin ofender a nadie es solo por diversión.**

Capitulo 3:

Instintivamente, ya que su corazón latía apresurado, Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho.

Al verla, la expresión del conde se alteró.

—Disculpe, no era mi intención asustarla.

Ella no respondió y él continuó diciendo:

—No tengo excusa, pero tal vez sea lo bastante generosa para intentar comprender.

—Me… me gustaría hacerlo —susurró Serena con voz débil y titubeante—; sin embargo, no… era mi… intención… indignarlo.

—Le juro que lo lamento mucho —se disculpó el conde—. Por favor, siéntese y trataré de explicarle.

Como sentía que sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla, Ginny se sentó en el sofá más cercano.

El conde se mantuvo de pie frente a la chimenea.

Ginny observó que, igual que en el vestíbulo, las cenizas del fuego no se habían limpiado y los implementos estaban sin pulir.

—Cuando hace un mes regresé de Francia —empezó a decir el conde—, encontré mi casa convertida en este caos.

— ¿Estuvo usted en Francia? —lo interrumpió Ginny.

—Con el ejército. Luché contra Napoleón durante seis años y, después de Waterloo, el duque de Wellington insistió en que permaneciera yo con él en el Ejército de Ocupación.

Ginny lo escuchaba mientras pensaba en cuánta gente había sufrido a causa de la guerra.

—Dejé a mi primo a cargo de la casa —continuó el conde—. Es mayor que yo y pensé que podría confiar en él.

—Sin embargo, él… lo traicionó.

—Así es, y en lugar de cuidarlo todo hasta mi regreso, dejó el lugar tal como lo ve usted ahora. — ¿Cómo pudo hacer tal cosa? —preguntó Ginny.

—Supongo que fue ingenuidad de mi parte no advertir que se sentía celoso de mí porque ocupo la posición que desea para sí.

—No puede ser tan… malvado… así…

—Es peor, mucho peor. ¡No sólo dejó que la casa casi se me caiga encima, sino que también descuidó por completo a los pensionados, a los granjeros y, por supuesto, ¡a mis animales!

La voz del conde se suavizó al mencionar su zoológico.

—Cuando yo los vi pensé que se veían bien alimentados y sanos —comentó Ginny.

La amargura se intensificó en la voz del conde al responder:

—Dos hombres permanecieron leales a mí, los que dejé a cargo del zoológico. Cuando se acabó el dinero cazaron a los ciervos del bosque.

Aspiró hondo y agregó:

—Y ahora se han acabado también.

—Así que, por eso organiza un circo.

—Es mi último intento desesperado por salvar a mis animales. De lo contrario, tendrán que ser sacrificados.

Ginny lanzó un grito de protesta.

— ¡Oh, no, eso no debe suceder!

—Todo depende de cuánto consiga con mi muy especial y más caro circo que se haya presentado jamás.

Se sentó en una silla cerca de ella antes de agregar.

—Es una empresa arriesgada, aunque por mucho dinero que consiga, no será suficiente.

La nota desesperada en su voz indicó a Ginny lo mucho que sus animales significaban para él.

Un poco nerviosa, porque temía que se indignara, preguntó:

— ¿No hay… nada en la casa que se pueda… vender?

— ¿Supone que no he pensado en ello? —Preguntó el conde—. Pero la casa y todo su contenido estén inventariados para el sucesor del título, que es mi primo.

— ¿Así que él es su heredero?

—Exacto y, por supuesto, él aguarda que no tenga yo dinero para casarme y procrear un hijo.

—Es terrible… terrible —exclamó Ginny—, pero estoy segura de que habrá alguna solución.

—Dígame cuál es y la llevaré a cabo.

Como si de nuevo estuviera molesto, el conde se puso de pie.

—Ahora que ha visto el interior de lo que fue una vez una espléndida mansión, puede continuar su camino.

Ginny lo miró, consternada.

Se dio cuenta de que se hacía tarde, se sentía cansada y estaba segura de que los caballos también.

—_Milord_ me… invitó a hospedarme —murmuró.

— ¿En este caos? —Preguntó el conde—. Mi querida señora, puedo deducir, por su apariencia, que está acostumbrada a algo mucho mejor de lo que yo puedo proporcionarle en estas ruinas.

Ginny no respondió.

Se levantó del sofá y caminó hacia la ventana.

Afuera había lo que alguna vez fuera un hermoso jardín de rosas, más ahora sólo estaba cubierto de maleza. Sin embargo, sabía que un mes después las rosas florecerían.

Los árboles de lilas estaban cubiertos de botones y algunos ya empezaban a florecer.

Estaba descuidado, pero era hermoso.

Algo en el interior de ella respondió a esa belleza de una forma inexplicable.

Detrás suyo pudo escuchar al conde levantarse de su silla y caminar hacia ella.

No lo miró al rostro cuando él llegó a su lado. Sólo dijo, con voz dolida:

—Por favor… permita su señoría que me quede. No tengo ningún otro… lugar adonde… ir.

Él al miró sorprendido durante un momento y entonces preguntó:

— ¡Qué quiere decir?

Ginny se dio cuenta de que había hablado sin pensar y levantó su mirada hacia él, oscura y preocupada.

—Los caballos están… cansados —tartamudeó—, cabalgamos una gran distancia…

—Entonces, por supuesto, deben quedarse. Venga, le mostraré dónde podrá dormir.

Afuera del salón, Bill esperaba.

Llevaba consigo las bolsas de ropa de Ginny que habían estado atadas a las sillas de los caballos.

— ¿Están bien los animales? —preguntó el conde.

—Están muy cómodos; gracias, _milord_.

El conde empezó a subir por la escalera. Lo siguieron Ginny y Bill.

Llegaron al piso donde ella supuso se encontraban los dormitorios principales.

Se dio cuenta de que no se había equivocado cuando el conde abrió la primera puerta.

La habitación era en verdad estupenda, con una enorme cama de poste, tallados y dorados, pero el mobiliario estaba cubierto de polvo y las cortinas raídas.

—Es lo mejor que puedo ofrecerle —dijo el conde con amargura.

— ¡Es preciosa! —Comentó Ginny—, y le estoy muy agradecida.

El conde se volvió hacia Bill:

—El armario de blancos es una puerta verde que está al fondo. Tendrá que hacer la cama de su ama. No hay nadie más que pueda ocuparse de eso.

—Está bien, _milord_ —dijo Bill—, yo me encargaré de ello.

Dejó el equipaje sobre una silla y salió de la habitación.

Ginny recorrió el lugar con la mirada.

—Los cuadros son magníficos —comentó—, también el mobiliario.

—Todo pertenece al título —explicó el conde—, ¡mientras yo me muero de hambre!

Se dirigió hacia la puerta mientras lo decía. Al llegar se volvió.

—Supongo que habrá algo que cenemos, más no debemos ser optimistas.

Cerró la puerta con fuerza al salir.

Ginny lanzó un suspiro. Lo lamentaba mucho por él, mucho.

A la vez, se sentía muy agradecida de tener dónde quedarse.

En cierta forma era emocionante ver por dentro una de las residencias más hermosas que jamás había imaginado.

Bill regresó minutos después, con sábanas con puntas de encaje.

—No es un lugar tan malo, a pesar de todo, señorita Ginny.

—Es toda una sorpresa —indicó ella—. ¿Hay sirvientes en la casa?

—Una anciana, en la cocina —respondió Bill—, y un viejo tan imposibilitado por la artritis, que casi no puede dar un paso.

—Tendrás que ayudarles a preparar la cena.

—Eso pensé, pero al menos tenemos un techo sobre nuestras cabezas y no tenemos que pagar por él.

—Pagaremos al conde lo que comamos —contestó con rapidez Ginny—. Su señoría no tiene dinero y no debemos causarle más gastos con nuestra presencia.

— ¿No tiene dinero? —preguntó Bill.

Con habilidad tendió la cama y preguntó a Ginny si deseaba agua caliente para asearse.

En cuanto salió, ella sacó uno de sus vestidos.

Como era de la gasa más fina, son sólo sacudirlo desaparecieron todas sus arrugas y lo colgó en el armario.

Cuando Bill le subió el agua caliente, empezó a desvestirse.

Todo en la habitación podría venderse.

Ella conocía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de que los cuadros eran de pintores distinguidos y muy valiosos.

No era difícil comprender la tortura que debería representar para un hombre verse rodeado de tal tesoro y, al mismo tiempo, no contar con un céntimo.

"Debo ayudarlo", se dijo.

Se sorprendió de sus propios sentimientos.

De alguna manera, pensó, debía intentar levantar el ánimo del conde.

Puso gran esmero en arreglarse el cabello y cuando terminó, se le veía muy elegante con su vestido de gasa.

Cuando entró en el salón encontró que el conde la esperaba vestido de etiqueta.

Si parecía apuesto y atractivo antes, con los pantalones ajustados a la rodilla, medias de seda y chaqueta de noche tenía un aspecto tan magnífico como la casa.

Mientras avanzaba hacia él, el conde le sonrió y dijo:

—Ya que fue tan amable en aceptar ser mi huésped, revisé bien la cava. Para mi sorpresa, encontré una botella de champaña, que sin duda será más de su gusto que el clarete.

—Me gustaría una copa —respondió Ginny—. Sin embargo, tal vez debería conservarla para una ocasión especial.

—Está usted buscando halagos —observó el conde—, y le aseguro que nada podrá ser más especial en este momento que, en lugar de permanecer solo y triste, cenar con una dama tan bella.

Ginny le hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, y le aseguro que para mí también es un momento muy especial.

Ambos se rieron.

El conde abrió la botella de champaña y le entregó una copa.

—No tenía idea de que todavía estaba ahí —comentó—, de lo contrario, me la habría debido antes para ahogar mis penas.

Ginny levantó su copa.

— ¡Porque tenga un gran éxito la primera representación de su circo!

—Para asegurarme de eso, creo que usted debería participar —sugirió el conde.

Ginny se rió.

—Dudo que alguien me mirara a mí cuando puede admirar a tan maravillosos animales.

—Creo que el elemento humano es también importante —apuntó el conde—, y usted montando su caballo, sin duda llamaría muchísimo la atención.

—Cuénteme con exactitud cuáles son sus intenciones —pidió Ginny—. ¿Rentó la tienda y todas las sillas?

Pensó al decirlo que debió ser muy costoso.

El conde negó con la cabeza.

—No, tuve suerte. Me enteré por mis hombres que hace cinco años, cuando estábamos en guerra, el circo que solía venir aquí cada año, cerró.

— ¡Qué tristeza! —exclamó Ginny.

Recordó entonces el circo ambulante que había ido a la aldea cercana a su casa cuando ella era niña.

Nunca le habían permitido asistir, pero los niños de la aldea solían rondar la gran tienda y mirar a los animales prisioneros en sus jaulas.

—Supongo —añadió—, que el número de empresas, como los circos, se desbancaron con la guerra y no pudieron seguir adelante.

—Exacto —respondió el conde—, ¡y eso incluye mi casa, mis granjas y la gente empleada aquí!

La amargura regresó a su voz.

—Siga hablándome del circo —intervino con rapidez Ginny.

—El dueño del circo preguntó si podrían dejar la tienda y el resto del equipo en uno de mis graneros, por fortuna sin consultar a mi primo que sin duda se habría negado.

Sonrió.

—Fue al encontrar todo ese equipo cuando pensé en montar un circo, con la esperanza de obtener suficiente dinero para continuar manteniendo a mis animales.

— ¿Cree que la gente asistirá?

Ginny hizo la pregunta un poco nerviosa. Temía de nuevo molestar al conde.

—Ya avisé a mis vecinos y creo que gran parte de ellos se dan cuenta del aprieto en que estoy.

—No me ha dicho lo que sus animales pueden hacer.

—Los dos hombres que los mantienen vivos, a pesar de las nefastas intervenciones de mi primo, les enseñaron algunos trucos. Uno de mis tigres, que se llama Jacko, saltará a través de un aro, los leones se perseguirán uno al otro alrededor de la pista y los changos harán cuantas travesuras se les ocurran.

—Suena encantador, ¿qué más tiene?

—Hay chitas y también una jirafa, que es en sí todo un espectáculo para la gente que jamás ha visto una.

Ginny se rió.

— ¡Eso me incluye a mí! ¡Me encantaría ver una jirafa!

En ese momento, Bill se presentó y anunció:

— ¡La cena está servida, _milord_!

A Ginny le pareció que el conde se sorprendía y le explicó:

— Bill ayudó en la cocina y es un excelente cocinero.

— ¡Qué afortunada es en tenerlo a su servicio!

— Bill era el asistente de mi hermano —exclamó Ginny—, y cuando éste murió en la guerra, mi padre le dio empleo.

El conde no hizo comentarios y avanzaron los dos por el pasillo.

Como Ginny suponía, el comedor era muy grande y elegante.

Había enormes retratos de los anteriores condes en los muros y una enorme mesa de centro que podía alojar treinta comensales.

Ella intentó no fijarse en el polvo que imperaba por doquier, incluso en las pinturas.

Había un candelabro con cuatro velas.

Estaba frente a la cabecera de la mesa, donde fue colocado un sillón con el escudo de armas del condado.

Ella se sentó junto a él. Sentía como si estuviera en una diminuta isla de luz, mientras el resto del mundo permanecía a oscuras.

Bill sirvió la cena.

Consistía en una sopa bien condimentada, por lo que adivinó que él había tenido que ver con ello, y después conejo que, al menos, era comible.

Lo sirvieron con unas cuantas colecitas de Bruselas y algunas papas.

El conde comió con buen apetito y como ella también estaba hambrienta, se comió cuanto le sirvieron.

Sin embargo, en eso consistió toda la cena.

Por la expresión de Bill y la mirada que le dirigió, comprendió que había hecho cuanto estuvo en sus manos.

El conde tomó la botella de champaña y después de llenar la copa de Ginny, ella dijo:

—Por favor… ya no más… no estoy acostumbrada a beber.

Él arqueó la ceja, pero no dijo más.

Cuando terminaron, él se reclinó en su silla y sugirió:

—Ahora, deseo que me hable de usted.

Ginny desvió la mirada.

—No hay mucho que contar.

— ¿A dónde va y por qué?

Se hizo el silencio. Después él dijo:

—Considero que debería decirme la verdad.

De nuevo hubo silencio, hasta que Ginny expresó:

—No sé por qué siente curiosidad.

El conde se rió.

— ¡No puede ser tan ingenua así! ¡Sólo piense en lo sucedido!

— ¿En lo sucedido?

—Me encuentro sumido en la más profunda desesperación, intentando organizar mi circo cuando, de la nada, surge una dama bella y elegante que acepta ser mi huésped.

Hizo una pausa antes de continuar:

—Viaja sola con un sirviente y me explica que, a menos que se quede aquí, no tiene adónde ir.

De nuevo, el conde hizo una pausa antes de preguntar:

— ¿Usted no sentiría curiosidad?

—Soy la señora Veré. Me apresuro a reunirme con mi esposo, que está enfermo y por eso viajo a través del campo.

Ginny lo dijo con torpeza, como si intentara recordar lo que Bill le dijera.

Le desagradaba mentir y se ruborizó.

Inesperadamente el conde extendió la mano.

—Ponga la mano en la mía.

Sin pensarlo, ella obedeció.

Durante un momento los dedos de él se cerraron sobre los de Ginny, entonces miró hacia el dedo central de su mano izquierda.

—No hay anillo matrimonial —dijo con voz suave—, y sospecho que tampoco… marido.

Ginny retiró su mano con brusquedad.

— ¡Eso fue trampa! —exclamó—. ¡Me tomó por sorpresa!

Pensó al decirlo que había sido una tonta al no conseguirse un anillo de bodas.

Se sintió segura de que llevaba consigo cuanto necesitaba.

Pero adoptar la historia inventada por Bill sin hacerla parecer como verdadera, había sido un error.

—Ahora, cuénteme la verdad. ¡Huyó!

—Ya que se muestra tan inquisitivo —protestó Ginny—, adivínelo y yo le diré si está en lo cierto o no.

—Está bien, entonces, lo descubriré por mí mismo —asintió el conde.

La miró, sentada a su lado.

Su cabello brillaba a la luz de las velas y sus ojos eran un tanto desafiantes, y a la vez bellísimos.

Se fijó en la elegancia de su costoso vestido que hacía lucir su esbelta y juvenil figura.

Se dijo que parecía surgida de alguna de las pinturas que colgaban del muro y que no era real, sino producto de su imaginación.

Como él permaneciera en silencio, ella habló después de un momento:

—Estoy esperando.

—Pienso muchas cosas —empezó a decir el conde—, pero como desea guardar el secreto, no me entrometeré en el.

Ginny se rió y fue un agradable sonido.

— ¡Sea sincero y admita que no puede!

—Podría suponer muchas cosas —respondió el conde—, pero no me gustaría molestarla al cometer un error o conturbarla, si acierto.

Ginny se rió de nuevo.

—Ahora se quiere pasar de listo. Mejor permítame guardar mis secretos.

—Muy bien, pero debe citarme algún nombre para dirigirme a usted.

—Me llamo Ginny.

—Un nombre muy adecuado, para una persona tan bella.

Como pensó que sería un error mostrar demasiada seriedad, ella dijo con voz ligera:

—Su voz suena sincera, pero estoy segura de que ha dicho eso a muchas otras mujeres, ¡y cuando lo pensó la primera vez estaba tomando un baño!

El conde se rio con sincera espontaneidad.

Como si eso hubiera borrado los formulismos, empezaron a charlar con mayor libertad.

El conde le habló de las batallas en la península, de la derrota de Napoleón en Waterloo y de algunos de los problemas del Ejército de Ocupación.

Ella parecía escuchar fascinada.

Permanecieron en el comedor hasta que las velas estaban a punto de consumirse y el conde casi se había terminado la botella de champaña.

Ginny se incorporó.

—Creo que debería irme a la cama y estoy segura de que _milord_ deseará levantarse temprano mañana, ya que habrá mucho que hacer para preparar la función de la tarde.

—Muchas cosas, en realidad —admitió el conde—, ¡pero usted se quedará para ayudarme.

Era una afirmación, más que una sugerencia.

— ¿En verdad desea que lo ayude? —preguntó Ginny.

—Por supuesto. Si se va ahora, me quedaré convencido de que jamás existió y que sólo la imaginé.

Con lentitud se dirigieron del comedor hacia el salón.

Cuando el conde abrió la puerta, ella vio que alguien, y supuso que había sido Bill, había encendido las velas de los candelabros de la chimenea.

La habitación se veía preciosa.

A la suave luz de las velas, el polvo era casi imperceptible.

Se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

En lugar de las cenizas que permanecieron ahí por tanto tiempo, ahora ardía un pequeño fuego.

Se volvió hacia el conde para decir:

— ¡Se siente todo muy acogedor por la noche!

Él estaba más cerca de ella de lo que esperaba y la miraba de manera extraña.

Entonces afirmó:

— ¡Es usted preciosa! Demasiado para andar sola por ahí sin nadie que la proteja.

—Tengo a Bill.

—No pensaba en sirvientes.

Ella no comprendió y, después de un momento, el conde prosiguió.

—Hace un mes, yo habría tenido la solución para ello, pero ahora sólo puedo ofrecerle un lugar en mi casa, si puede usted pasar por alto sus incomodidades.

—No hay razón para que hable así —respondió Ginny—, y si me disculpa porque lo diga, creo que se muestra innecesariamente desalentado.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque estoy segura de que algo podría hacer.

—Estábamos hablando de usted.

Asomó una leve sonrisa a los labios de él y una expresión en sus ojos que Ginny no percibió.

—Yo estaba pensando en la situación de su señoría —dijo Ginny—. Estoy segura de que si _milord_ revisara el inventario, que debe ser extensísimo para una mansión como esta, podría descubrir algo, una pintura, un adorno, tal vez un mueble, que no perteneciera al título y pudiera venderse.

La mirada del conde cambió.

—Tal vez tenga razón —aceptó después de un momento—, pero cuando regresé me sentí tan abatido ante lo que encontré, que sólo podía pensar en mis animales.

—Lo entiendo, pero me gustaría, con el permiso de _milord_, revisar las pinturas, no las colgadas en las habitaciones principales como esta o como las de la Galería de Pinturas, sino aquellas dejadas en lugares donde pudieron olvidarlas o no notarlas.

El conde movió las manos en un gesto expresivo.

—Todo lo que tengo es suyo, como dicen en Oriente. Ahora me brinda usted una esperanza.

—Es lo que deseo —respondió Ginny—. ¿Cómo podría alguien vivir en esta espléndida mansión, especialmente un soldado, y aceptar la derrota?

— ¡Me está retando!

—Exactamente, y me gustaría verlo con más valor y optimismo del que tiene en este momento.

Lo miró provocativa al decirlo.

A la vez, tenía un poco de temor de ofenderlo.

En cambió, él insistió:

—Yo estaba hablando de usted.

—Me aclaró que podía permanecer como un ministerio —contestó con rapidez Ginny—, y eso es lo que deseo ser.

—Un misterio está destinado a ser resuelto.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso después —respondió Ginny—. Ahora debemos concentrarnos en su señoría y lo más importante es, como dijo con toda razón, alimentar a los animales.

Extendió la mano y empezó a contar con los dedos.

—Lo segundo es limpiar la casa y para ello se requiere servidumbre. Lo tercero, atender a sus granjeros que, como los de otras partes del país, padecieron durante la guerra y ahora sufren las consecuencias en la paz y, por último…

Se detuvo, con su pequeño debo extendido.

—Sí… ¿y por último? —preguntó el conde.

—Hacerlo feliz.

Lo dijo con evidente inocencia.

Pensó al decirlo que estaba mal que alguien tan apuesto y con esa personalidad tan arrebatadora, estuviera sumido en la desdicha.

Comprendía, por la forma de hablar del conde y por las expresiones de su rostro, que todavía estaba bajo el impacto de la desilusión recibida al encontrar su casa en tal estado y, por el horror que debió ser descubrir que no tenía dinero.

—Si desea que sea yo feliz —dijo el conde con suavidad—, hay una indiscutible solución para eso.

Ginny levantó la vista hacía él.

Encontró una expresión en sus ojos que no le había visto antes y sintió inesperadas vibraciones que emanaban de él.

De pronto se dio cuenta de que todo había cambiado.

No estaba segura de cómo o en qué sentido. Sólo sabía que algo en el conde le producía turbación.

—Ahora, como dije antes —indicó con rapidez—, se hace tarde y estoy cansada.

Extendió la mano y añadió:

—Muchas gracias por darme alojamiento y por ser tan amable.

El conde tomó la mano de ella entre las suyas.

—Está usted cansada y, por lo tanto, debo dejarla irse a la cama… a dormir.

Hubo una pausa antes de la última palabra.

— ¿A qué hora desayuna? —preguntó Ginny.

Retiró su mano al hablar y le pareció que él se mostraba renuente a soltarla.

—A las ocho —contestó él—. Bueno, si es que hay desayuno.

—Estoy segura de que Bill se encargará de eso —aseguró Ginny con voz ligera.

Se volvió hacia la puerta.

El conde alargó la mano, como para retenerla. Entonces cambió de opinión.

La siguió cuando ella salió del vestíbulo, que permanecía a oscuras con excepción de dos velas en una mesa al pie de la escalera.

Ginny tomó una de ellas.

— ¡Espero que no haya fantasmas en su casa!

Miró hacia la oscuridad de los altos techos.

A la luz de las velas parecía un tanto siniestro.

—Si tiene miedo, iré con usted para protegerla de ellos —sugirió el conde con suavidad.

Ginny se rió.

—Sólo bromeaba. Estoy segura de que no los hay. En cualquier caso, si los hubiera, serían de sus antepasados, quienes anhelan ayudarlo, aun cuando, por supuesto, primero tiene usted que ayudarse a sí mismo.

Había subido varios escalones y entonces se volvió para sonreírle.

—Tal vez mañana —añadió—, encontraremos un barril lleno de oro al final del arco iris. Piense en ello mientras duerme.

—Lo intentaré —respondió el conde—, aunque es más probable que esté pensando en usted.

Ginny se rió.

—Estoy muy segura y hasta dispuesta a apostarlo, ¡que estará pensando en sus animales!

No esperó su respuesta, subió aceleradamente los últimos escalones.

Como la luz de la vela parpadeaba, aminoró el paso al llegar al pasillo.

Antes de dirigirse hacia su dormitorio, agitó su mano hacia él.

El conde permaneció observándola hasta que la perdió de vista.

En cuanto escuchó su puerta cerrarse, regresó al salón para apagar las velas.

Tomó otra encendida y subió por la escalera.

Al pasar frente a la puerta de Ginny, titubeó un momento.

Entonces, con un esfuerzo, prosiguió hacia su dormitorio.


End file.
